Docile
by SuperwholockShipper
Summary: Dean was going to kill that two-faced witch, but he should probably thank her first. Destiel wing!kink twoshot
1. Chapter 1

They had been following the demon for a few hours now, they still had no idea what it was after. Dean was nearly wondering if they had made a mistake when they saw it breaking into someone's house. _Jackpot_. Dean and Cas went for the full frontal attack, Sam would head around back. _This is going to be easy_.

They burst into the kitchen where the demon was pouncing on the woman who lived in the house. Dean sprung into action doused him in holy water. Cas mojo'd up a devils trap which the screaming creature fell into. The whole thing was done in a few seconds. The demon's eyes were black and crazed.

"Kill her! Just kill her!" Dean turned to look at the shivering house wife. _Weird_. He gestured to Cas, and in a flash of light, the demon gone. _Where the hell is Sam_?

"Thank you." The woman was calm, far too calm for someone who had just been attacked by a demon. "It surely would have killed me."

"What did it want?" Cas squinted at her. _He's adorable when he does that. WOAH, woah, stop that_.

"Who knows what a demon would want?" she shrugged. She looked back and fourth between the two men before her. "I must repay you, though. I have just the thing." She turned and before anyone could react, flung herself at Cas. She stabbed him with something and Dean was rooted to the spot. Then she was gone and Cas collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Cas? Cas?!" _Shit shit shit no oh fuck_.

"Dean?" Sam decided to turn up. "There's all sorts of weird stuff up here. Look at this-" Then he saw his brother clutching an unconscious angel, desperately trying to shake him awake.

* * *

They drove all the way to Bobby's place and Cas still hadn't budged. This is bad this is really bad. They had no idea what that bitch had done to Cas, but they figured Bobby was their best chance.

"Boys! What in the hell have you idgits done this time?" He helped then hoist Cas into the living room and place him on a sofa. He still hadn't move.

"Demon attacking a woman who turned out to be a witch who stabbed Cas who won't move who we need to help Bobby, you have to help him."

"Calm down, boy. Let me look at him." They turned Cas around and Bobby inspected the thing sticking out of his back. The blade must have only been a few inches long and was topped with a silver disk that dug into Cas' skin. Strange symbols that looked enochian were carved into it and no matter how hard they tried, it wouldn't come out. There was no blood.

"Recognise any of the symbols?"

"Nope, nothing." Bobby fixed his hat. "Looks like we only have one option here."

"What? What is it?" Dean was desperate.

"We Dial-an-Angel."

"Balthazar? Seriously?" Sam didn't approve, but he knew they had no other option.

"Here goes nothing." Dean walked over to the window. "We pray to Balthazar, holy pain in the ass, to help us because Cas might be dying damnit."

"What's this about Cassie dying?"

"You got here fast."

"What can I say? Castiel is my friend. Now let me look at him." One look at the curious silver disk and Balthazar's face was suddenly consumed by rage. "Who did this? Which despicable scum did this to him?"

"You know what this is?" demanded Dean.

"It's an angel cuff. See where it's cut the skin? That's the base of his wing. A sensitive spot you could say. It means..." Suddenly his face cleared and a smirk appeared. "Who did this?"

"Some two-faced witch."

"Did she say why?

"She said she was thanking us for saving her." Balthazar began to laugh, a disbelieving cackle.

"It's a present, Dean. A present for you. Oh this is going to be funny." He pulled a book from thin air and threw it to Bobby. "Read page 309. I'm going to enjoy this." The he was gone. _Well fuck_.

* * *

"So it's an angel's sweet spot?"

"It's often used in mating," Bobby explained. "You touch it and the angel gets all... soft."

"Soft?"

"Docile. Quiet and obedient. Like a pet."

"So Cas is a human sized puppy, is that what you're saying."

"The blade is like a handcuff, or a sedative. Higher ranking angels would use it to restrain others, this witch must have gotten her hand on one."

"So what do we do?" Sam looked concerned.

"We wait till he wakes up. Then we see."

* * *

Dean was watching TV when her heard a soft noise coming from the other sofa. His head jerked up and he turned towards the noise. Cas' eyes were open and the sight took his breath away. They were wide and innocent, no stress or self control behind then. Just beautiful blue pools into his grace. Dean stood up and sat down next to him.

"Hey Cas," he said softly, "How're you feeling?" He didn't know what response he was expecting, but it wasn't this. Cas made a quiet noise that sounded suspiciously like a meow and curled up against him, nuzzling his shoulder. _Ok, maybe not a puppy. A kitten_? He ran a hand through Cas' hair, who purred contently. Of course this was when Bobby came in to check on them.

"Weeeell, don't let me interrupt anything." Dean groaned, Cas just snuggled in closer. As Bobby left the room, Dean felt something touch his face. He looked down at Cas, but both his hands were down by his sides. The he felt it again. Then on his back, enveloping him in a soft embrace. It was the most comforting thing Dean had ever felt, like... like feathers._ Feathers_. Dean's eyes shot open. _Cas' wings_.

* * *

Sam kept looking at him. Dean knew how it looked, but no matter how hard he tried, Cas would not get off his lap. Clung for his dear life and hissed when Bobby tried to pull him off. They decided to leave him there.

It was stunning how devoted to him this Cas was. No matter what happened, he stayed. Dean shouted, he stayed. Dean threatened, he stayed. The one night when Bobby and Sam were out Dean hit him, and still Cas stayed. Untarnished, blind devotion.

Dean and Cas began to share things. A plate, a seat, a bed. Cas just wouldn't leave him alone. Not that he minded too much, it was... comforting. Someone wanted to be around him, someone needed him. It really was like having a pet, terrible as it was to think of his friend like that. Dean forgot they were supposed to be finding a way to get rid of the cuff and just enjoyed having a warm body next to him at night.

It turns out that, besides making him leave, Cas did pretty much whatever Dean told him to. Bobby thought it was creepy, Sam was mildly fascinated, Dean was having trouble keeping his thoughts clean.

* * *

"I've managed to translate some of the disk," Bobby announced one day. "It's enochian, but not great. The person who made this wasn't an angel, so that witch must have made this herself. This part," he gestured, "Is a binding spell. And he is bound, would ya guess, to Dean."

"Wha- What? How? I didn't even tell her my name, and she wouldn't have had time to-"

"She must have known you were coming. It also turns of there's a demon equivalent, it's a collar. I guess we know what the demon was so pissed about."

"How do we get it off?" asked Sam. Dean said nothing.

"Well, traditionally the caster is the only one who can pull it out, but this one is... modified. Only Dean can pull it out."

"Put he's already tried that. It didn't work." Cas' was running his face up and down Dean's chest. It was distracting.

"He can't just pull it out, that's the problem. He needs to... consummate it. That's the witch's 'gift', I suppose." Dean wasn't listening. Cas was moving lower and lower, down and down until he was nuzzling against it crotch, his breath warm on Dean's jeans.

"Dean... Dean!" He snapped back to reality. Bobby and Sam were leaving. "We're not staying for this part."

"Don't ruin my couch, ya idgits." The door shut and they were alone.

* * *

Cas took off Dean shirt slowly, kissing each bit of newly exposed skin. Dean leaned into his soft touches, moaning quietly. Cas was so sincere, so innocent in his lust that Dean could already feel his cock swelling. With each touch two faint shadows behind his angel grew clearer until Dean could seen those beautiful black wings. They curled around him as Cas unbuttoned his Levis and lowered his mouth to Dean's erection.

Dean gasped at the warmth of his angel's mouth, his perfect mouth. He took all of Dean in, pulled him in to the back of his throat. Dean's hands went to his angels hair and he began to run his hands through it in rhythm to Cas sucking him off.

"Good boy, oh fuck so good such a good like cocksucker." Cas hummed around him and Dean began to pant. "Christ, Cas. So good, so perfect. My little cock-sucking angel. So perfect." Cas reached out and began to massage his balls. Dean lost it.

Cas never pulled back, swallowed it all down like a good boy. Dean looked down at his beautiful come-stained lips and thanked every god their was. Cas stood up and disappeared upstairs to root through Dean's drawers until he retrieved a small bottle of lube. Then he lay down on the couch and waited.

* * *

In and out. In and out. The mewling noises Cas made as Dean fingered him open were driving him insane. In and out. In and out. One then two then three fingers. Getting him nice and loose for Dean's cock to fit, but keeping that amazing tightness. In and out. Hitting his prostate as Cas wailed into the sofa cushions. In and out.

When he was ready, Dean sat down on the sofa and Cas climbed onto his lap once more. Slowly, carefully, he lowered himself onto Dean's erection and the beautiful noise he made would stay with Dean for the rest of his life. His eyes still had that childish innocence in them, even as he rode Dean's cock better than any girl Dean had ever met. Those sweet little sounds he made and Dean trusted deep inside him again and again. They were both losing control at the delicious pace they rocked back and fourth at. Deeper and deeper into Cas, balls deep in his beautiful tight ass. His wings flared out behind his back and Dean stoke them in time to each thrust. They were like nothing he had ever felt in his life, the so soft and pure. They were burned into his vision now, he could see every detail. It was glorious.

"Cas Cas Cas oh god such a good boy Cas so perfect so tight..." Cas looked deep into his eyes with those perfect blue irises that would haunt Dean's dreams. He fucked himself down onto Dean, not even touching his own cock, and in the breathless voice of a pilgrim face to face with his god called out the first word he had uttered in a week.

"Dean."

They both tumbled over the edge, and as the climaxed Dean said his goodbyes and ripped out the disk. Cas collapsed on top of him, still penetrated. As Dean drifted asleep, thoroughly fucked, he noted he could still see Cas' wings.

"Dean."


	2. Notes for the dear reader

Well, there's no other way to say this... I'm sorry. I heartlessly neglected this poor fic. It didn't deserve that. Forgive me?

Here's the deal. I'll be posting the next chapter on AO3. Do you guys want it here too? Let me know, ask and you shall receive. My pen name is notsotameimpala. Roll on the smut!


	3. Chapter 2

He barely had time to blink before Cas was off him again. Naked and dirty, his eyes were wild and confused. Dean wanted to speak, but he couldn't he was too distracted by the beautiful black, come-stained wings behind him. _I can still see them. Why can I still see them_?

"Cas-"

"What happened, Dean? What did she do to me?"

"She... she cuffed you." Those once peaceful blue orbs were crazed, pained.

"No... she didn't- did we? Dean, we didn't-" Comprehension was visible in them now. "Oh Father, we-"

"Cas, I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do-" But he was already gone.

* * *

Sam was still looking at him disgustedly, and Dean was getting sick of it. Yes, what he had done was wrong, but it was the only thing he could! He couldn't leave Cas like that... as tempting as it had been. His friend had been so happy, so satisfied in his own innocence. And those wings... _Why could I still see them? Maybe it was just an echo_.

"You heard from him?" Bobby interrupted his thoughts.

"No, nothing."

"Try praying."

"I don't think he wants to talk to Dean, Bobby."

"It's worth a shot, Sam." Dean shrugged.

"Fine. He won't come, but fine." He closed his eyes. "Cas? You listening? I'm... I'm sorry. I just- Can you come down and talk to us? I'd rather do this face to face."

"I'm listening."There he was, his angel. Wings and all. _Fuck_.

"Cas!" Sam looked so relieved, and the angel didn't struggle when he larger man embraced him. Dean noticed how Sam's arms passed through the wings as if they weren't there. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine Sam. Truly." He looked at Dean, who saw pain in his gaze. "Thank you, Dean, for freeing me."

"N no problem, Cas." Dean stuttered. "Can we, can we talk alone?" Cas considered it, then as if understanding he needed to learn to trust the hunter, agreed. A flutter of wings and the two of them were alone.

* * *

"Where are we?" Cas wouldn't meet his eyes.

"We are at a beach."

"I got that, but where?"

"A place called Morriscastle. It is in Ireland, and it is abandoned this time of night. The stars are beautiful from here." He lay down on the sand. Dean took this and an invitation to do the same. "Dean, we need to talk about what happened." Dean wasn't listening, he was too distracted by the way Cas' wings molded into the sand. "Dean?"

"Oh yes um sorry, Cas. Talk."

"Dean... can you see them?" He swallowed dryly before meeting Cas' intense stare.

"Yes." Cas sighed.

"Dean," he began to remove the trench coat. After struggling to open his tie and shirt he simply wished them away. He turned away from Dean, who gasped. Right where the cuff had been was a scar, an exit wound. "It won't heal." Dean reached out unconsciously and when his fingers brushed against it, Cas' back arced. "Dean," he cooed. _No_. It was that same innocent, devoted tone. That addictive submissive posture and all encompassing love. Dean pulled back, he couldn't tempt himself.

"It's still-" Cas composed himself. The turned back to Dean, pain etched across his face.

"It marks out my weak spot, which normally would not be found by accident, certainly not by a human." He went quiet for a moment. "Dean, Balthazar can't see it. If we showed it to Sam, I doubt he would be able to either." Dean processed this.

"Just me?"

"Only you. You can see my wings as well. I can only assume this is permanent."

* * *

They were both quiet for a while. Dean stared up at the stars, wondering how Cas saw them. Could he see every detail of the dark sky, right out into space? Could he see it how it once was, all those millions of years ago when humans first looked up and dreamed? Could he see each star in its own individual beauty; its birth, death and legacy. Or did he only see what Dean saw, an incomprehensible mystery with infinite possibilities and intricacies?

"Everything, Dean." He startled. Cas was looking right at him, into him. "Everything you thought and more. I see every possibility, every timeline, every dream humanity had about the stars. How you see it, how Sam sees it, how Abraham once saw it. The night sky has no limits, Dean, and neither does my perception of it." He shifted onto his back once again, and Dean found his tongue.

"Cas, about last week..."

"You did what you had to do, Dean. You are forgiven."

"Just let me talk, ok?" He swallowed dry spit. "How much do you remember?" Cas took a breath his lungs didn't need and closed his eyes.

"I remember a sharp pain in my wings that faded to bliss. I remember a calm settling over me, being so at peace. The I saw you, and I felt... I felt like I was gazing at the Lord himself. My mind submitted and my body followed. I remember spending day wrapped in the warmth and strength of your arms, taking any abuse you directed at me gratefully. When you accepted my presence, I could feel your happiness wrapping itself around me. I remember your hands running through my hair, petting me, as I stroked my face against your neck. Then I- I remember how you freed me. I remember revelling in your pleasure, basking in it. Adoring every inch of your flesh, giving myself to you completely. Then the calm was gone, and the world returned to its dull grey." Dean didn't realise how close he had gotten to the angel until their breaths were warm on each other's faces. Their eyes were enraptured in each other and Cas' voice dropped lower. "Dean... I know you liked it. I know the way you enjoyed my submission."

"Cas..."

"Shh, Dean. Please. I," his voice broke slightly, "I also enjoyed it." Their faces were drawing closer. "I want- I want-"

"What do you want, angel?"

"I want you to touch me again. I want to look at you that way again. I want-" His voice dropped to a whisper. "I want to be your good boy." Dean nearly came on the spot.

* * *

Dean would never get used to Cas' wings. The way they moved around him, how the flutter to emphasis his angels emotions. They were beautiful, addictive, and forbidden. Cas had only asked one thing of him: not to touch them when anyone is around. And that was one of the most difficult promises Dean knew he could never keep.

"Cas, can you grab that book for me?"

"Of course, Sam." Dean watched those gorgeous black wings swish as he moved. One of them swung past him and his hand reached up to stop it hitting him. At least that's what he told himself.

"Cas?" Sam looked at the angel currently frozen half-way across the room. "Cas?"

"I-" Cas couldn't move. He was afraid of what he would do if he did. Dean's hand was pressed against his wing, hot and rough and electrifying. Then it was gone. He turned to look at Dean, who was already leaving the room. "I-" He dumped to book next to Sam and followed Dean out of the room. Sam looked to Bobby. The old man just shrugged.

* * *

"Cas, I can explain-"

"Explain what, Dean?" Castiel knew he could catch up with Dean in a heartbeat, but this method of stalking him around the yard was much preferable. "How you disrespected my one condition? How you embarrassed me in front of our family? Explain what?"

"Cas, please-" Cas grew tired of chasing and shoved the hunter against a broken down truck.

"You shouldn't be able to see them, Dean. Why can't you understand that?" Dean's eyes were wide and fearful, trapped in the sight of Cas' wings, flaring angrily against from his back. _His back_. He met his angels eyes and couldn't help but smirk. He reached around and pressed his and into the stop he found without even thinking.

"Dean! Don't you da-"

"Sorry, Cas, but I'm not above cheating." He angel looked up at him, all wide blue eyes and plump lips.

"Dean?"

"Hey, Cas."

"Dean," he mumbled into his hunter's neck.

"That's it, Cas. There's my good little boy."

"Deaaaan."

"That's it, baby. That's it, I'm here. Wh- whoa there, easy. Hey- hey- **oh**, oh. Oh Cas, baby... Baby, my baby, my good little boy..."

* * *

"I will never succeed in winning an argument if we continue this way, Dean."

"Maybe that's the plan, baby. Now help me clean the side of the truck before Bobby comes out."

"Will need help cleansing the semen from my wings."

"You know me, always happy to help."

* * *

**AN: Thank you for the lovely PMs asking me to continue, they mean a lot. This was so much fun to write, I hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
